The World is Not Enough
by CrimsonChoucho
Summary: After the Doctor returns to the TARDIS from being poisoned by the altered Vinvocci immortality gate and visits his past companions he passes out in the TARDIS before his 10th regeneration can begin properly. The TARDIS, being the sneaky 'sexy' thing she is senses his sadness at having to do so, forces the hand of another to help her Doctor. tD/tM RS Warnings inside.
1. Prelude to Madness

Title: The World is Not Enough

Obviously this is a Doctor Who fic, things you need to know will be up here.

Pairing: Eventual **Doctor(ten)/Master(Simm/regeneration into ?)** with maybe, no probably... River Song thrown in there with the boys.

**WARNINGS**: Intention is for a** slash fic**. Also, **11th Doctor** will make an appearance, only... he's not who he's supposed to be.

Summary: At the end of the 2 part episode **End of Time **there's a sudden hiccup in the Doctor's plan to regenerate. The TARDIS proceeds to con the Master into helping in his stead.

No major character death!

**SPOILERS- **I'm working off the 2005 through to the 2011 seasons, so there are going to be references to a lot of episodes. Read at your own risk if you haven't watched the series.

**OOC WARNINGS Specific:  
**

I feel I must also state ahead of time there will be some Out of Character bits as well.7

The appropriate warning is **BAMF!Doctor** I believe...Aka, the Doctor has some morbid Chuck Norris moments, including leaving a trail of bodies.

The **Master** will be OoC in the form of, I'm **not** writing him as a **complete psychopathic narcissistic nut-job**. Narcissist? Definitely **sane**, however much like a certain madman in a blue box that he is... :)

**River** may be **out of character**, but that's mostly me being an idiot and **not** so **intentional**. If she gets to ooc please feel free to state so and to what degree so that I might be able to fix it.

Please forgive me for the long stint of notes, they will not be present in other chapters after this. I also beg forgiveness for my inconsistent uses of British terms, I am an American attempting use them properly, between Doctor Who and Top Gear UK that's all the most British English that I am exposed to. The first part here is mainly just **my re-cap** of the End of Time Part 2 with the twist so it might be followable. and of course I own nothing...

* * *

THE PRELUDE TO MADNESS

The man standing before him, the kind old grandfather of good old Donna Noble, he just had to knock four times didn't he? The Doctor sighed, there were days he hated being who he was, today seemed to be one of those days… The Master was nowhere to be seen, the Doctor assumed he had been taken into the time lock along with the rest of the Time Lords. He couldn't help trying to sense for the other man temporarily, there was nothing, but he did still have Donna's grandfather to save. The things he had to accomplish… so much for Time Lord Victorious.

"Looks like it's going critical," he mumbled aloud observing the machine cautiously, "going to have a massive radiation blast by the looks of it…" Donna's grandfather, shifted his weight from foot to foot. Wilf was a brave soldier, and was even braver still to suggest what he was about to.

"Well that's no good, leave this old soldier to his post," Wilf, "the world needs you, now go on. Go on make sure my Donna stays safe, even if you can't be beside her, the world needs more men like you Doctor." The Doctor shook his head, he was so unsure of why the Noble family was quite as stubborn as it was, maybe they were part Time Lord? He certainly hoped not, but the fact remained that they were all stubborn as the Lord President of Gallifrey.

"No, I can't leave you here," the Doctor let a sad smile cross his face, "Donna would kill me, that is if her brain didn't burn first in the process of remembering me… and then I would berate myself until the end of time. Not to mention what the TARDIS would think… No, I think you'll have to go while there's still time left Wilf." He entered the other half of the box, looking at him with the wisdom of his many years. His eyes seemed hold sort of an endless sorrow, an empty loneliness, so many things in those eyes of his probably. He suspected that he would not remember this incident in his next incarnation, simply because he wouldn't want to see the frightened or the pitied look coming off Wilf again.

"But… you can't die here, what about Donna, what about the world?" Wilf watched him from through the pane of glass, "you can't do this Doctor. You go, go save the world." The Doctor closed his eyes, and pressed the release button for the other door. He was not in the mood to debate, if only Jack had been here, then everyone would have lived through it unscathed, well… mostly anyways. The Doctor let a small inward smirk make its way through his mind, perhaps Jack was right, the Doctor's emotions toward him as a fixed point in time were perhaps in some way prejudiced towards him.

Rose would have scolded him, the TARDIS agreed with him though, so he was sure it was evened out somewhere. He heard Wilf's hand touch the pane of glass between them, tapping on it to draw his attention unnecessarily back to the present. He felt his twin hearts beat a little faster, he knew what would happen, but he couldn't stand by and let any more of his friends pay for his cowardice. He would save the day this time, and no one else, well human anyways, would be hurt.

"No… It's time…" the Doctor answered resolutely. He had seen Ood Sigma, he had saved the Earth and it's populous from the Master and the rest of the Time Lords. Time Lords he had killed once before, Time Lords corrupted by the Last Great Time War into caring for nothing and no one. The Doctor, the one who was supposed to make people better, he had killed… however indirectly, he had killed so many. So many Daleks, Slitheen, so many people died because of him, for him, all because he couldn't stand to see the senseless death anymore.

Here he was, standing in a radiation soaked room, or what would soon be one, thinking about all the people who died because of him in some way, and strangely enough it was as he was about to die. The Doctor found it ironic, all of these things he did, all in an attempt to save one species, sometimes a couple at once, and he was the one who ended up costing the most people their lives. He was the last of a race of murderers, and look at him now, trying to find some sort of redemption for all the 'supposed' good he had done over the last 800 odd years of his life.

Redemption for killing the rest of the Time Lords. Redemption for all the trauma he caused his companions for not wanting to be alone. Redemption for being an incompetent moron, that was how the Master would probably phrase it, and right now… The Doctor would do a lot just to hear those words come from that man. He would do almost anything not to be the last Time Lord, but soon he feared that there would be no Time Lords at all. However if the last days of Gallifrey were anything to go by, maybe that was a good thing.

Wilf saluted at him and stepped back to watch the resulting overload of 500,000 rad that would have instantly killed any human in an instant. The Doctor, in his true fashion absorbed all of it, kept the machine from exploding, and managed to hobble out of the machine looking more like a drunk than a man at death's door. He certainly didn't look like he just absorbed enough radiation to mutate an entire city with deadly cancers or simply eat through their skin. He stumbled his way to the TARDIS, Wilf tailing behind him worriedly.

The TARDIS sent out her own waves of sympathy upon his arrival, she knew what was going to happen. She was also sending a different message, but the Doctor was too ensconced in the pain that the radiation was slowly leaking through his body. He took Wilf home, visited every one of his human companions one last time, (even Rose at one point before the parallel universe bit) before returning to see his best friend married. He gave Donna's family one last present, and with his whims done he made his way towards the TARDIS. He assumed he was crying much like a spoiled child now, because he honestly didn't want to regenerate. However he also didn't want to die, the choices Time Lords have…

This incarnation had friends, he had family, he had so much left to do! Alas, even as a Time Lord he never really had enough time, then his mind was overcome with a sudden blackness, one that overrode the pain, and then he was floating… Was this death then? Was he out of regenerations then? The Doctor felt his consciousness slip away, into the surprisingly warm inky blackness. Time and Relativity slipped away from him, his adventures across the dimensions and space suddenly seeming enough for now. He was content in this inky black warmth…

* * *

The Master looked down at the unconscious form of the Doctor sprawled out on the TARDIS grills. He wished there was some alternative to what he was about to do, thanks to his new found sanity, there was unfortunately… none. The TARDIS had persuaded his lazy arse out of Zero room to talk to the Doctor, what he didn't know was that it was going to cost him his stabilized regeneration to so.

The Doctor's form was leaking radiation like none other, and the Master did the only sensible thing. Although he really didn't want to do it, he kissed the Doctor drawing out all of the harmful radiation, he felt rather humiliated by the maneuver… He worked quickly to get the Doctor to the nearest room the TARDIS provided, the Master could feel his own pending regeneration and skipped out to the TARDIS console.

"This was your plan from the start wasn't it?" he muttered, with a jolt the TARDIS was moving and the Master was thrown across the room like a rag doll. The TARDIS was making that screeching noise that if he remembered correctly was the sound of the parking brake still on. What sort of nonsense had the Doctor had fed to this poor TARDIS to make it do something so illogical and painful to the ears of anyone listening.

"STOP THAT YOU SODDING BOX OF DEAFNESS!" the Master yelled, the TARDIS ignored him, he was sure of it. Then his regeneration started, the 500,000 rad sprayed out of his body hitting the console in the process, the pain going with it. As the thrum of the regeneration energy trickling to a dull roar in his veins.

The TARDIS stopped spazing around for the moment, and then went into total system shutdown. He grabbed the console and held on for dear life, enough of the systems were on fire there was still more than enough power to…. Oh shite…

"TARDIS implosion imminent, core detonation in 52 minutes, proceed to exit the TARDIS—" the speaker announced, and the Master frowned. That break in the warning system… never a good sign at all, and the Doctor was out cold. The Master shuffled his way over to the door only to find it gone.

"What manner of idiocy is this? If he's stays in here while you reboot you're going to kill him! I will not be the last Time Lord, I refuse," the Master pounded on the wall, "damn it let me save him!" Fury was now boiling out of him into panic, he could not be the last Time Lord, he would go insane, and for good at that point.

The TARDIS refused, and the Master growled something out that probably wasn't translatable from any language. He started flipping switches, throwing levers, spinning knobs, and then finally thumping it with a hammer. The TARDIS threw him to the doors, almost out of the TARDIS completely, the Master held on to the threshold tightly, pulling out the Sonic he had swiped off the Doctor earlier. He managed to Sonic the machine in to behaving just enough he could pilot it to the ground… Where of course the TARDIS decided to crash sideways without the gravity stabilizers on, meaning as it crashed he fell down the corridors. Thankfully the TARDIS was feeling slightly merciful and connected him through the Library into the swimming pool to land. The books from the Library were not so kind, they dropped into the pool nearly cold cocking him as they landed roughly against his head.

Then he realized something that he probably wouldn't have noticed if the Doctor was going through another of his rambling speeches._**The Drums were gone**_**, **the Master would have cried out of joy if he wasn't attempting to figure a way out before he managed to drown in the TARDIS swimming pool full of obnoxious human books. He could finally think in peace, well… once he got out of the pool and onto dry land again.

He looked down at the shambled suit he was wearing, and wondered what he managed to look like this time. Presumably he could still pass for human visually, unlike a certain incompetent moron he didn't feel the need to check that he still had limbs, although if the unpleasant rubbing at the base of his skull was anything to go by he had rather long hair. His teeth felt weird too, but he was used to the particular strangeness that accompanied a regeneration. He was more worried about the fact that his latest regeneration had probably destroyed the majority of the control room, which was never a good idea in a TARDIS.

The TARDIS was sending threats to him, but attempting to knit itself back together, and there was no sign of the Doctor. He found a hook lodged in the bottom of the pool, and a rope floating across the top to make a grapple hook. He found something to launch the hook to the entrance doors, and climb his way out. He found that the TARDIS had predictably crashed in the United Kingdom, and in someone's garden no less.

The Master resisted the urge to laugh, only the TARDIS could be impudent and childish while on the urge of exploding. As he scurried over the threshold and onto solid ground his newly regenerated body started sounding off with its own warning bells.

His limbs responded slowly and awkwardly, indicating he was taller, his stomach was attempting to turn itself inside out, he was ravenously hungry whether because it had been several hours since he'd last eaten or the regeneration itself he could not be sure. He also wished he could cut his hair, because now it was trying to leave him blind. His lungs were working admirably considering the steep climb through the sideways TARDIS, and he really needed a lou about now. Then his eyes decided to notice that the owner of the garden he had crashed into was watching him curiously.

That someone was a lovely little ginger girl with a Scottish accent, she had a torch in one hand, and curious expression on her face as she looked his way. The Master found himself wishing that for once, just once he was more like the Doctor, more like Theta once was. The TARDIS was tipped sideways, and he had climbed out of the pool, which had somehow made it into the Library, with a make shift grapple hook. He was drenched, he was cold, and apparently he was snippy. Not to mention borderline starving, that one seemed to always be a regeneration side effect.

"Can I have an apple?" the Master started. The little girl looked at him like he had grown a second head. The Master very nearly turned to check seeing as he had yet to see his reflection.

"Are you a police man?" the little ginger girl asked. Very polite, and still very much perplexed at his appearance. Maybe he was green or something… that would explain the odd look she was giving him. Although if he paused to consider the fact he was dripping wet, standing in front of what to her appeared to be a shallow police phone box that was tipped over, where had he bothered to look were the remains of a lovely old shed that he had crashed into from out of nowhere… No, she didn't really have a reason to be looking at him like he was a loon of some sort.

Although he might start doing that to the little ginger girl if he ever figured out she thought he was an early gift from Santa Claus to fix a crack in her wall.

"No, I'm…. the Doctor," he lied, so sue him! The last time he introduced himself as himself he got shot or slapped. He was going to play it safe, he had the Sonic screwdriver after all, because the Doctor had destroyed his laser screwdriver, so he pick pocketed the Doctor's as he deposited him earlier.

"Can you fix the crack in my wall?" the ginger haired girl asked, "and why does your box say it's a Police box if you're a Doctor?" The Master could have smiled at how perspective humans were, except that now was not the time.

"Perhaps, but first, can I have an apple, please?" the Master really hoped that last word never got back to the Doctor, ever. It didn't matter, right now something was wrong, and his problems currently started with his stomach and ended with a crack in a seven year old's wall. Not to mention a volatile TARDIS teetering on self implosion.

This particular seven year old is the young miss Amelia Pond, and she has just introduced him to fish fingers with custard. Then there was the crack in her wall, that was very interesting…. The Master looked at it with an astounding amount of curiosity, he pointed the Sonic at it, and heard the voices ones that little Amelia Pond confirmed that she had heard for the longest time.

* * *

Thus the Eleventh Hour…. Staring the Master as the Eleventh Doctor. I suppose you now understand half of the warnings up above now. XD **CrimsonChoucho 6/2/12**


	2. Eleventh Hour Impostor

The World is Not Enough

Pairing: Eventual Doctor(ten)/Master(Simm/regeneration into ?) with maybe, no probably... River Song thrown in there with the boys.

WARNINGS: slash fic. The Master as the 11th Doctor. Ooc- BAMF!Doctor, the Master as the madman in a blue box.

Spoiler references to: Let's Kill Hitler, The Doctor's Wife

I feel I must also state ahead of time there will be some Out of Character bits as well.

My apologies again, because I'm American, therefore I do not know 'proper English'. I just watch the British shows Top Gear UK and Doctor Who. Failed attempts at British word usage ahead. Most slang derived from watching Top Gear...

* * *

Thus the Eleventh Hour…. Staring the Master as the Eleventh Doctor.

THE ELEVENTH HOUR IMPOSTOR

As the Master finished threatening the Atraxi he felt the oddest sensation in his breast pocket, it was a slight burning, he reached into the pocket and pulled out a golden glowing key. A glowing new TARDIS key, the Master had half suspected he was going to be trapped here because he wasn't the Time Lord that originally worked with her. The Doctor's TARDIS however was an older model, and she seemed to be willing to give him some leeway so long as he behaved. He had no doubt that she would find it amusing that he was pretending to be the Doctor, but still… he was not expecting her to give him a key without several hours of begging on his part.

He left the two humans and ran to the newly recovered police box TARDIS waiting for him. The TARDIS greeted him warmly, she had reconfigured her control room, and he had to say she looked sexy aloud twice before he was allowed to access the voice inference privileges. He was shocked to find the Doctor's TARDIS looking like his own first incarnation back at the Academy from almost 900 years ago.

"As fascinating as it is that the Doctor chooses to speak with my academy aged self when talking to you I would prefer someone else to talk at," the Master spoke with a raised brow, and a relative amount of humor, "perhaps Theta Sigma would be more appropriate?" The TARDIS, making his academy face quirk with an unnatural, well from this perspective, smile of amusement before switching to the Doctor's own appearance during that time.

"Request allowed," the voice interface relayed, unlike the Theta of that time, the hologram remained in the same place more than five seconds and wasn't attempting some foolhardy venture to get one or both of them in trouble again.

"That's much better," the Master smiled, he was confused about why exactly he was smiling, but it didn't matter so long as he was able to ascertain what the TARDIS' set boundaries for his behavior so long as he was on board. "How is the Doctor doing?" Simple, polite questions, the TARDIS sent amusement towards his mind.

"The Doctor is doing well, his body is healing itself, and in order to keep him still his mind as been conveniently drawn into the TARDIS sub main frame to keep it occupied," Theta's voice held a hint of its old amusement, "residual radiation leftover has completely dissipated, the Doctor should make a full recovery in 96 full days TARDIS time." The Master couldn't help the laughter that escaped at that last bit. She honestly thought he wouldn't know what type of time frame they were looking at.

"That is good news, but I suppose you have some sort of use for me seeing as you let me back in after all I'd done to you," the Master sat down on one of the seats near the controls. Theta looked at him with what now appeared to be cruel amusement, more like one of the Master's own expressions than the Doctor's.

"There are events transpiring at all moments, and things that the Doctor would have checked on. Since you have already pretended to be the Doctor once, you will continue to do so until he has recovered to the system's satisfaction," the TARDIS was being awfully lenient on him he suspected… then again the Doctor's last words two times ago had been I _"forgive you." _Theta's expression told the Master she was far from through, "you will pose as the Doctor and assist his friends. You will be required to stay in character during these missions. If you are found to be breaking the Doctor's own rules you will be not be allowed to leave the planet's system until the mistake has been righted… Otherwise you will be placed in a Time Lock until the Doctor's inevitable awakening."

"If I refuse?" the Master didn't think it would be that difficult, but he needed consequences in order to work well. "If I break the Doctor's rules or refuse to stay in character?" Theta's resulting expression sent a chill down his spine. The TARDIS of course knew what she was doing…

"You will find yourself being shredded by a supernova or thrown into a black hole. Or you could be fed to the Family of Blood," Theta's face was scarily impassive as the TARDIS relayed that, "you won't however, because you want to redeem yourself in the eyes of the Doctor. Go fetch Pond and we'll be off to start your road to redemption."

"Why?" the Master cocked his head to the side, he was beginning to dislike Theta now… "Why would I go collect Amelia Pond?"

"Because you said '_Please_' and you don't want the Doctor to know," Theta's face was now smug looking, "you don't want the Doctor to know you care about what he thinks, and you don't want the Doctor to know you have manners and can employ them at times because then…"

"…he'll make me use them. Alright, so… am I allowed to pilot you then?" he asked looking at the center console worriedly, "seeing as last time he got a chance to talk to me I was supposed to be a prisoner?" Theta rocked his head sideways, he really wasn't liking the young Doctor anymore.

"No, but you won't look like a fool. Simply give the TARDIS mainframe the destination and you'll get there," Theta replied, "if you're too embarrassed use the native tongue, it does not get translated." The Master was more embarrassed about several other things, the least of his worries was his native tongue.

* * *

seeing as I barely know how to spell them here's the helpful hint on how I'm using them. **Crimson Choucho**

Koschei- name for the Master during his Academy years, I suspect between the ages of about 6 to 100ish years old. Just think of this as well before the madness really set in.

Theta (Sigma)- name for the Doctor during his Academy years. Think of a very young version of the 10th Doc with more manic and lanky, that's really what I picture anyways.


	3. Unless There Are Children Crying

The World is Not Enough

Pairing: Eventual Doctor(ten)/Master(Simm/regeneration into ?) with maybe, no probably... River Song thrown in there with the boys.

WARNINGS: slash fic. The Master as the 11th Doctor. Ooc- BAMF!Doctor, the Master as the madman in a blue box.

Spoiler references to: The Beast Below

Apologies again, because I'm American, therefore I do not know 'proper English'. I just watch the British shows Top Gear UK and Doctor Who. Failed attempts at British word usage ahead. Most slang derived from watching Top Gear... Also this is my interpretation of what might have gone through the Master's head during the Beast Below. There's a note at the bottom as well.

* * *

UNLESS THERE ARE CHILDREN CRYING (the Beast Below)

When the Master attempted to think of an appropriate place to take Amy Pond for her first trip through time and space, he discovered that perhaps there was more to pretending to be the Doctor than he had first thought. Pond stood at the console watching as he twisted levers and pulled at the assorted switches before the TARDIS helpfully supplied a destination in Gallifrieyan for him. In the 29th century no less, he gave the TARDIS a soft smile as a thank you, pulled up the break and laughed only slightly manically as the machine bounced them around in its control room unmercifully.

When they came to their destination in time, the TARDIS mentally elbowed the Master hard enough that he actually managed to whack his head against the rail. Rubbing his aching head he took a look out of the Police box doors and spotted the latest quandary. If he wasn't mistaken, that was in fact the starship UK, in the 29th century, and was that? The Master groaned, he knew exactly what was going on already… How he detested humans and their behavior at times.

He pulled up the TARDIS navigation screen, and showing Pond the spaceship from a distance, carefully avoiding the lower decks that might give away the real reason the TARDIS brought them. Then he scanned the decks, and found something odd. On the London deck was a little girl crying all by herself, no one wondering why she was crying, no one stopping to ask. Oh Police states, the Master loved Police states, they were simply so easy to infiltrate, and even easier to crumble.

The Doctor himself made a great case for that, every time he found one by the time he was shuffling back into the TARDIS the Police state was either crumbling or dead and gone. The Master wondered how long it would take him to find trouble… He skipped out the box and started pestering the little girl, she was not overly enthused with him, and as she skipped away he motioned for Pond to come out.

As he explained the minor details of the spaceship and the oddities he stole someone's water to measure the vibrations of the engines. The water remained still, not one ripple, the Master was not surprised, he had seen what was moving the ship. He did not approve, not in the slightest, he returned the water with some small excuse and continued his trip of spot the police of the police state without alerting Pond.

He decided that it was probably the boxes with the strange men that looked like a cheap ripoff of a gypsy fortuneteller. How dull… After deserting Pond to the relative safety of the Police state to find the little girl he ducked down to have a look in the engine rooms. He was impressed by the sheer amount of trouble they went through to make it look like there was an engine, but the fact remained… They had made a mistake, they let him wander around down here unsupervised.

Hollow walls, unattached couplings, lack of heat, lack of vibration, and no one was complaining…. How was this police state enforced… He also noted that Pond was still the Scottish girl on the ship, the only one he had come across… That was in itself an interesting point, the Doctor would know why, but he wasn't here. The Master supposed that he could go cause enough problems to find out like the Doctor would, or he could just ask his cloaked stalker that just showed up.

She seemed to figure out what he was doing, the problem was she was talking through a porcelain mask, so the Master couldn't understand what the stupid ape was saying. He guessed and used a little hypnotic suggestion on the cloaked woman to get a tracking device to lead him to Pond, not overly difficult and surprisingly not against the TARDIS' rules.

He discovered that this weirdo stalker actually thought he was the Doctor without having to introduce himself, and that she was already intending to do these things. That… and that she was Elizabeth X, Queen of Starship UK. A discrete scan using the Sonic confirmed this but also revealed that she was far older than she realized. She believed she had only been ruling for forty years, he wasn't about to correct the woman. Pond would slap him if he did, and then he would get a lecture from her, and then the TARDIS later on if it was a she like the Doctor kept telling him.

* * *

When he and Amy returned to the TARDIS the phone started to ring, so he didn't have time to ask Amy if she had enjoyed her first trip through time. He directed Pond to answer the phone, because he certainly wasn't the Doctor's secretary. He only hoped the issue was important enough to keep him entertained. Pond seemed surprised, he was caught up in looking over the levers of the TARDIS so he didn't catch the first half of her statement.

"Doctor… he says he's the Prime Minister. First the Queen, then the Prime Minister, get around don't you?" Pond asked in slight disbelief, probably still caught up in the fact that people could call the TARDIS to get a hold of him regardless of what time period he was in. The Master was curious, he knew that the Doctor kept in touch with several of them.

"Which Prime Minister?" he asked with a soft smile that Pond managed to worm out of him. She repeated his question into the phone, he suspected it was the British one, but that didn't answer the more important question of which British Prime minister. It could have even been Harriet Jones again, except the fact Pond already said it was a male. The only person he **knew** it wasn't was Harold Saxon, because he certainly wouldn't call the TARDIS to talk to the Doctor.

"The British One," she replied stunned, the Master frowned, he knew that already, the question was which one. He raised his eyebrow trying to prompt her to ask the logical question of a time traveler.

"Which British one?" he asked with that all knowing smile that Pond was inspiring. The TARDIS was laughing at him he could tell from the humming it was doing…. Pond repeated the question, and she was silent for a moment… Completely utterly stunned, someone famous then, really famous if Pond knew who it was.

"Winston Churchill for you," she passed the phone over in disbelief. The Master himself was only a little stunned, the Doctor was likely to know a man like that, and even give him the TARDIS number. He just wasn't expecting to have to talk with someone like that while maintaining this act of his. He smiled and answered some random endearing response, the inward cringe as he did so almost made him sick.

Thus Pond's first trip ended, and the Master had no idea what she thought about it. The TARDIS hummed and mentally nudged him for a job well done. That was before the TARDIS showed him her co-ordinates for World War II, then the Master got the distinct feeling that he didn't have a choice in accepting whatever this phone call was asking. As he listened to the British Prime Minister he got an uneasy feeling about the whole thing...

* * *

a/n: I have no intention of doing this for every episode. There will be specific scenes from episodes, but seeing as if you've watched the show you'll know how these play out. I will continue to place episode references at the top. Anyone else think that the new review buttons are a bit... too bright? bye for now **Crimson Choucho**


	4. Of All the Times

The World is Not Enough

a/n: you've had the last three chapters to read the warnings. The only things that will remain are the spoiler/episode reference bits at the top.

Only... this isn't one of those chapters. Well mostly, River's comment about the Doctor driving with the parking brake on withstanding.

* * *

OF ALL THE TIMES… (to lose the lou)

Amy had been traveling with the Doctor for several days now, at first she thought he was simply mad, then she realized that not only was he madman in a blue box, he was also disturbingly clever. That being said he also could not drive said box for beans… Although at times he did look rather mad doing all those toggles and never doing the same thing twice… and then there was the woman… River wasn't it?

Did the Doctor really drive around with the handbrake on all of the time? It would make sense, seeing as he was an utter nutcase. Although, he always managed to keep her safe. Where was the bathroom again? She ran into the first room the TARDIS had, she nearly missed it… She'd just barely noticed it from the corner of her eye.

When Amy opened the heavy elegant wood door she ran past several thongs of white cloth, a window in the TARDIS and into the bathroom that was somehow just there. Amy could appreciate the TARDIS' interior designs most of the time, but this bathroom was the best of both old and new. She could just tell, but who's bathroom was it?

The TARDIS didn't tend to keep rooms that weren't for someone, at least not ones this fancy, the Doctor said that she stored them in case their occupants ever returned, and this room felt so alive… And the fact it had windows, that showed a foreign world… that was just brilliant. Then the TARDIS landed, and Amy found herself running back to the control room. She didn't notice the perception filters slipping back into place or the fact there were bright red trainers discarded carelessly on the floor less than a metre away as she ran to the control room.

* * *

a/n: can you guess who's room this is? The bright red trainers is the hint. **Crimson Choucho**


	5. You Don't Have to be Witty

The World is Not Enough

a/n: you've had the last three chapters to read the warnings. The only things that will remain are the spoiler/episode reference bits at the top.

Spoilers: Another one of those chapters that's more about plot than mentioning things from other episodes.

Minor helpful bit, Italics are in Gallifreyan language of the Time Lords, Queen's/King's English or English in general for all other dialogues unless noted otherwise. Obviously since the TARDIS' pilots are Time Lords and that is their native language she does not translate it for the companions, the same goes with written Gallifreyan. In parenthesis are related quips that aren't necessarily from the character, or a specific instance... They're supposed to be funny most of the time.

My apologies this time for the different point of views, rather than give you a lot of short chapters I thought one decent sized one would be more appropriate.

* * *

YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE WITTY

By the time Rory started traveling with them Amy completely forgot about the whimsical bathroom that she had stumbled into because it was simply there. The Doctor was preforming his daily maintenance on the TARDIS, who by the looks of the lights show was protesting with some sort of irritation. By now she was familiar with the voice interface hologram and its random appearances in the control room. The thin wispy teenage looking hologram that spoke in a language of bells most of the time, it was soft and had almost a music box quality to it.

A language that the Doctor frequently spoke back that the TARDIS did not translate, and it sounded so… it sounded beautiful. She had attempted to try speaking it once, but her tongue went rouge on her. Twisting up in knots that took several attempts at tongue twisters to accomplish most of the time. She wished she could try to understand it at least, but it sounded like she was missing part of it. Like how dogs could hear dog whistles and **normal **people couldn't.

What she could tell was that the TARDIS was upset with the Doctor, and that whatever the hologram was saying did not sound pleasant. It was probably his mother tongue when she thought about it, that sound floating through the air like music. The Doctor being an alien after all, it wasn't too much of a stretch to imagine that was what it was. Amy could just picture her raggedy Doctor as an infant (well really she couldn't picture him as anything other than old and a fashion defunct) but she could picture that some point learning to talk as a child using the soft bell tones.

She wondered if the Doctor had tweaked the TARDIS translator into tweaking everything into the Queen's English for his companions. Maybe it tweaked everything into that bell tone language for him? Never mind that, it didn't matter so much as what was going on in front of her under the console. What mattered was being spoken back by the Doctor now that the TARDIS had changed the voice interface hologram's appearance sounded… well she couldn't even tell what tonality he had at the moment. By what she could see of his expression it was something between guilt, worry, and irritation if not anger. This new hologram wore a pinstriped suit and had the most awesome hair imaginable. Frankly he was cute, and she wouldn't have any qualms about jumping his bones, especially since he didn't wear a stupid bow-tie! The hologram turned her direction and said something with a bizarre smile stretching across it's holographic face. The Doctor's head made contact with the bottom of the console flooring loudly before he let loose an excessively loud string of something not very appropriate judging the new expression crossing his face.

Amy, familiar with pain understood the need to use words to lash out. She could make any fellow blush, but whatever the Doctor was shouting… she was certain she didn't need to know what language it was in to know that every face on this side of the universe should probably be flush with shame. The hologram crossed its arms, and she got the distinct impression that there was something about bananas in that last statement.

* * *

The Master figured he had been through enough, enough that he should be able to fly the TARDIS, but she was insisting that he make certain repairs first. As the Doctor he said that the repairs were normal, as the Master… on a bad day? (His mental shields were compromised at the moment, so he right now her thoughts were swimming through his head as well as the TARDIS. The TARDIS was weaving a song, and Amy being... well her thoughts at the moment were rubbish.) With Pond thinking that bow-ties are rubbish? He was already annoyed, then the TARDIS had to go change the voice interface hologram, the latest version of the real Doctor that was lying comatose in the room that was never very far away… Never too far that the Master didn't feel uneasy, never so close as to be discovered.

"_Please make it stop, please? I don't need to fix the temporal dampeners, could you please change the voice interface, again? Someone else, anyone else is preferable to the actual Theta here,"_ the Master growled out. The TARDIS was laughing at him, he could feel it through the mental connection he was using to sort out the wiring. "_Fine, blow another relatively important circuit and strand us somewhere! I give up you giant blue bloody pain in the arse!"_ He stomped off towards the kitchens growling. In the corner as he walked away was Amy Pond, watching with all the heartiness of a drunken sailor. How he hated this…. Rassilon his arse, once the Doctor was on his bloody feet he could maintain his own sodding TARDIS. He was muttering aloud again, wasn't he? Judging by Theta's tenth incarnation's raised eyebrow (courtesy of the TARDIS voice interface system,) and Amy's roaring laughter he would say so… He just hoped that Rory hadn't caught any of that. He didn't need two humans and the TARDIS laughing at him.

* * *

Rory could face the fact that he was lost. It was the fact that no matter where he went he never was where he was intending to go. He was beginning to think that his wife just had a profound and almost mythical understanding of the TARDIS. (In reality she just asked it for directions, but don't tell him that.) Rory on the other hand did not understand the TARDIS. Well, he knew certain bits for sure, like the fact it was 'bigger on the inside', and when he realized just how big… His head wanted to explode, it was like a whole bloody city could live in here! It often times made his head hurt, and often caused him unwanted issues going anywhere. When he asked the Doctor about having trouble navigating the TARDIS hallways, the alien had been tinkering around the TARDIS console. The Doctor had explained that the TARDIS only did things like that when either she was angry with them, didn't like them or was trying to keep them out of trouble. The accompanied by the Doctor's frown which had Rory thinking that possibly, the Doctor didn't much care for him either.

Currently he was stuck somewhere between the control room, five bathrooms, (yes five, there was the red one, the striped one, a blue one, a neon pink one, a canary one, and a roman spa…) 13 separate bedrooms, two amazingly different kitchens, the extra control room he and Amy had used to save the TARDIS once before, one pseudo garden, and finally a pool. He could not find a hallway that lead to the doors of the police box with the central control. Hell, he'd found a sodding tire swing even.

He was too busy doing the pee dance to question any of the remotely off the wall things he had seen, such as a chemical lab, the horse wandering down one of the halls (he was sure that one had an interesting story), the mirror with a little girl peering out of it, a perfect replica of an American log cabin sans windows, and finally the wall containing a picture of several hundred different types of aliens. Nor did he bother wondering about the stairs that led to an enclosed ceiling, or the Doctor's room of Fez. Rory squirmed in place and wondered how a man like the Doctor actually survived living in this place all by himself.

His thoughts eventually returned to his wife, and how he wished that Amy would come looking for him, she would notice his absence and finally save him from this bloody wonderful blue box. And perhaps point him towards a bathroom that actually had a lou. Hopefully before he had to find a planter to water…

* * *

Amy was worried, it wasn't like the Doctor to disappear for hours at a time like this, especially when Rory was around. After retrieving Rory, (he managed to find the one loop the TARDIS actually had of course) and sending him to a proper bathroom, they sought out to find the Doctor. First Amy checked the library, then the Pool, then the really big library with the impossible symbols, then she checked 9 out of the 13 bedrooms before realizing one important fact that she really should have thought of at the beginning of this.

The TARDIS was a **sentient** time vehicle, and most of the time it liked her well enough. She had only gotten lost twice in it, both times were looking for the Doctor, this time she was going to cheat. She smiled at her husband, and turned towing Rory behind her towards the main control room. She wasn't about to lose him again in the process of locating the Doctor.

"Voice Interface system request," Amy started as politely as was possible for her, which was exceptionally when asking the TARDIS for directions, "we're worried about the Doctor, could you take us to him?"

The TARDIS, being the interesting being that she was, sent a wisp of golden light out. Amy, realizing that this was to be their guide followed immediately, Rory tripping along behind her. For some unfathomable reason the TARDIS didn't like her husband at all, then again she could see the whole of Time and Space… There were bound to be people that she didn't like, the question was why she didn't like Rory at all.

The Doctor had explained once that the time machine they traveled in was sentient and more than a bit cheeky, but in a good way most of the time. The golden light wisped to a door that was unfamiliar to the both of them. Amy vaguely recalled it from her own unexpected trip to the bathroom a while ago, but she hadn't really looked at the room at the time. Could it be that this was the Doctor's room?

She looked at Rory with a worried glance, she wasn't sure they should go in here… The Doctor had never really said that they couldn't see his room, but it just felt forbidden. The TARDIS circling expectantly around the door, perhaps since the TARDIS allowed them to get to it that made it alright? Amy turned the handle cautiously, it was unlocked! As she stepped in her eye widened as she found herself taking in all of the detail before her with increasing interest.

In a room that appeared to be made from white marble, white throngs of cloth hanging from the ceiling (that she couldn't see at all) delicately like flower chains, and in a very… almost Venice style. It was old and regal looking, well save for a pair of bright red trainers laying on the floor. Had those been there before? She certainly hadn't seen the Doctor wearing them, they were awfully chic for the Time Lord. Not to mention this room was nothing like anything she had ever seen in the TARDIS before…

She was never surprised by the obnoxious colored kitchens, strange lou missing bathrooms, or the library; but this room? This room had a grandiose feeling that only matched the feeling of the massive library could match, that one library with the books written in the symbols matching the ones used most of the time on the TARDIS console. She stepped further in, admiring the window as the throngs of cloth wafted back and forth revealing the strange sight. Amy and Rory found their gaze locked on the giant bank of windows hidden behind layers of cloth… Both wondering just how on Earth, (never mind the fact this inside the TARDIS and not on Earth at the moment) there was a window made of several giant panes of glass looking outside. Those strange circular symbols running through them faintly, little transparent veins of gold patterns that only added to view. Which was to a foreign world that Amy herself could not identify.

The sky outside the window was a burnt orange, not oppressive at all, more like a like a lovely sunset, only it was the entire sky! Twin suns hovering majestically over head from what she could tell, like something out of the American film series called Star Wars, with perhaps more of suns lingering, but what astonished Amy more about this window was what it was showing her on the other side… A flowing field of blood red grass swaying in an impossibly light wind, but despite the color it wasn't wilted in the least. Trees of silver, a silver that became almost alight with life when the light flickering across the branches just right… It was straight out of a fairy tale just like the rest of the room.

When Rory tugged on her shoulder gathering her attention, she almost hit him, then she noticed what he was on about. Directly opposite of the window that showcased that fairytale world to her was a monolithic bed surrounded by marble, covered in delicate white sheets she assumed to be silk. The tuffed of unruly brown sticking out sorely amongst the pure white of the sheets, flanked offhandedly with a roman themed settee. Across it's plush red pillowy top was a brown suit coat discarded neatly over the head rest, a brown suit with impossibly small in stripes in the lightest almost blue shade. Her eyes widened, she'd seen that pattern before, but where? She turned her focus back to the man, who despite being almost as pale as the sheets he was delicately tucked into was alive. The soft rise of where his chest should be giving that impression anyways.

"Since when is there another person in the TARDIS?" Rory hissed her direction, he seemed surprised by this turn. Amy would have been more surprised if the man had been hanging from the ceiling with a 'rope' necktie. Finding another person aboard the TARDIS didn't seem so unlikely, considering the size of the TARDIS over all, and especially when she recognized the face. The Doctor didn't do alone well, he already talked to himself as it was, he also had a manic side that came out during his more 'adventurous' stunts. Then she realized why he seemed so familiar...

"Rory… This guy, he's the last version that the voice interface was showing," Amy pointed out, the pinstriped suit… the hair all of it! This was somebody the TARDIS knew, and if he had been here all this time… "Rory we need to talk to the Doctor, now…" She grabbed his hand tearing her eyes away from the unconscious man and making her way towards the door.


	6. In A Manner of Speaking

The World is Not Enough

a/n: warnings located in the first three chapters, although maybe I should add part crack fic in there for some of the concepts... The only things that will remain are the spoiler/episode reference bits at the top.

Spoilers: don't think except the fact the TARDIS blows up in the Big Bang. References the fact that a voice interface shouldn't be able to showcase emotions (Let's Kill Hitler, the Doctor's Wife) Referencing the Fez from the Big Bang that Amy steals and River shoots, and being blown out of existence when the TARDIS explodes in the Big Bang.

_Italics_ are in Gallifreyan, normal English is in the "quotations", thoughts are 'these thingies' but I don't really use thoughts from first person perspective.(Parenthesis) are related quips that aren't necessarily from the character, or a specific instance... They're supposed to be funny most of the time.

* * *

IN A MATTER OF SPEAKING

The Master found himself sufficiently in control again after taking his aggression out on a newly acquired pinball machine from the depths of the TARDIS. After fixing the blasted thing he had spent the last few hours at it until he beat what he assumed was the Doctor's high score. Feeling over accomplished for the moment he made his way out of the entertainment room and headed for the control room of the Doctor's TARDIS.

Noticing the absence of both Rory and Amy when he arrived at the center console, the Master checked with the TARDIS for their locations. He was astounded when his attention was pulled to the Doctor's room, which was very obviously noticeable now. The Master wasn't surprised, they were about 92 TARDIS days into their trips about the universe saving worlds, just a few hours past three months human time. The Doctor would be awakening soon, the Master directed his attention towards the TARDIS and activated the voice interface system.

The current form of the Doctor appeared before him, lacking most of his usual expressions. This surprised the Master a little, he had yet to work out what had been causing the normally stoic images from the voice interface system to gain such emotion. He had a working theory that it had something to do with the Doctor's mind being currently contained in what he considered to be the 'heart' of the TARDIS. Then he heard the handle turn from the direction of the Doctor's room, the Ponds stepped out looking somewhat confused, well Rory was, Amy on the other hand… She also knew that she had the Master's attention, and he could feel her mind working its way into question.

"When were you going to tell us there was someone else on board Doctor?" Amy asked in a mild tone. The image of the Doctor cast by the voice interface actually fluttered slightly, "and who is that?" The voice interface now had a neutral expression, and even the Master was at odds to figure out what that meant. His theory was still heavy on his mind, but he wondered what the TARDIS was showing them the Doctor now while he was still incapacitated.

"You caused this, you fix it," the Master threw his hands in the air pointing at the TARDIS console, "or is that still part of my job until four days from now. You can answer that, you bloody sodding blue box."

"Swearing not permitted, categorized as a very unDoctor action. Also, the TARDIS is not a sodding blue box," the Doctor's voice interface responded dryly, indicating that it was no longer leeching emotions off the Doctor to respond with, "it is a Time and Relative Dimension in Space, and it is pondering throwing you into a supernova for insulting it." The Master locked his jaw in place, the two Ponds were looking at him vaguely horrified.

"_Well then do it already, you already tried to blow me up and out of existence instead of your precious DOCTOR!" _ the Master growled out in his mother tongue, "and give me back my fez!" Amy's mortification faded to humor yet again.

"You are not the Doctor are you?" she announced, "Meaning my raggedy Doctor was never really the Doctor to start with?" The Master, despite his own personal issues with humanity liked this girl. The Doctor would also appreciate her when he woke up in four days.

"No, I am not the Doctor, I am however a Time Lord before you even think about asking that one. Only a Time Lord can fly a TARDIS as temperamental or as old as this and not get stranded," the Master rubbed his temples, "I lied, about my identity, I am not going to apologize for it because I was not as well received as the Doctor, which I did deserve given my own actions at the time. The real Doctor, which you have just had the pleasure of meeting via interface over the past week and finally in person today wakes up in less than four days."

"Four days? Has he been out the entire time we've been traveling with you?" Amy lifted a brow as the Master sat down in the pilot's seat to take their questions. He knew this was coming, he had prepared for it, had little note cards at one point. The voice interface program was already hovering over near the console, the Doctor's face giving his nerves a steely calm edge.

"Yes," he replied lacing and unlacing his fingers, damn this new hyper incarnation. It made him look more like he was nervous than prepared like his last one, not that he minded when pretending to be the Doctor, but it wasn't something that he himself was overly thrilled with. He had relied on other things, cunning, manipulation, and his personal favorite, hypnotic suggestion… "He's been recovering from radiation poisoning, 500,000 rad of it to be precise. The TARDIS told me it would take 96 days for his recovery, we are 92 days into that period."

"What is he going to do in less than four days when he wakes up?" Rory asked, mildly intimidated by the Master.

"He is probably going to pass out, and he's going to say those blasted words again," the Master announced annoyed, "and I am going to accept this time because otherwise the TARDIS will throw me into that promised supernova… Or am I wrong?"

"That is correct," the TARDIS interface announced, "you will need to consider a new identity, and there is a new anomaly detected. The coordinates are locked into the navigation, proceed to investigate."

* * *

Amy Pond found herself dumbstruck, the Doctor was not in fact the Doctor, but that didn't change the fact that he was still pretending to be the Doctor even though they knew about it. At the TARDIS' request even, which meant that whoever this was knew the Doctor well. He was a Time Lord, and he had lied. When questioned about it however he answered honestly, and the TARDIS was hovering nearby 'as' the Doctor.

Despite all of the questions about his identity and intentions, he had gone out of his way and done everything in his power, (which as a Time Lord he had a lot of power to say the least) to fix the universe, he had even been knowingly trapped in the Pandorica without correcting the Doctor's greatest enemies. River Song had never corrected his false introduction either, so whoever it was… the TARDIS mostly trusted him, River trusted him, and Amy found that she was more than willing to continue trusting the Time Lord currently piloting the Doctor's TARDIS.

"So where are you taking me to fix now?" the not-Doctor asked looking at the navigation screen, "oh, that is… hold on… That isn't fair. No, you are not taking me there! I refuse—" the not-Doctor lashed out verbally against the TARDIS in his mother tongue, to which the voice interface commented calmly.

While she would never truly understand that language that the not-Doctor and the TARDIS kept talking above or around them in. The last few lines were very clear given the not-Doctor's response. What the TARDIS voice interface must have said was, "_you will because I told you too, and because that's exactly where I'm taking you. Sit down shut up, or go jump into that supernova we keep eluding to."_ The TARDIS' doors opening to reveal said hypothetical supernova.

"Yes Sexy thing," was bit out as the not-Doctor returned to the console and the doors shut again. "You would have pulled me out after one regeneration… wouldn't you? Selfish little TARDIS." That last bit was spit out.

* * *

a/n: By the way, the high score on the Pinball machine is from Rose. The Doctor was rubbish at it. He should be back in the next chapter btw.

**Crimson Choucho**


	7. America Enters the Field

~Last Time:~ While she would never truly understand that language that the not-Doctor and the TARDIS kept talking above or around them in. The last few lines were very clear given the not-Doctor's response. What the TARDIS voice interface must have said was, "_you will because I told you too, and because that's exactly where I'm taking you. Sit down shut up, or go jump into that supernova we keep eluding to."_ The TARDIS' doors opening to reveal said hypothetical supernova.

a/n: HMM What episode do I want to do this in? Gah… Well Season 6 spoilers, whether it's the Impossible Astronaut or the Wedding of River Song remains to be seen! I have a feeling the episode the Doctor's Wife is actually going to take place earlier in this story than it does in the actual series. I will let you know for sure when I know though. Enjoy!

AMERICA ENTERS THE FIELD

* * *

The Master glared at the TARDIS screen, he had less than 24 hours until the Doctor awoke and he was sitting in the backroom of a room in Utah waiting for his older self to finish off the TARDIS' plan. The TARDIS blue envelope had surprised him, the small note in it saying that if he didn't do it that the Doctor would have gotten himself killed in the process instead didn't. He didn't really believe that the Doctor would be so stupid as to not be able to think of an escape, but his TARDIS was being over protective of him as per her standards. Any near death chances at all that she could thwart using him she would. So in the end the Master had no choice but to show up at the diner and pick up the Ponds, all three of them.

River was the most displeased, judging from the fact she actually slapped him. Amy's face was slick with tears and Rory ever the centurion he was, and smart as he was kept his mouth shut during the whole 'why should I trust you spiel' that he had going on. When all was said and done they ended up at the White House… The Master didn't ask where they got the name, he was sure there was a reason he was there.

Canton Edward Delaware III, a peculiar name that would even catch his interest, perhaps that was why this person picked… April 8th, 1969, landing in the same room with him and tricky Dicky in the Oval Office. After a promise made on fishfingers and custard… He was pouring his efforts over several maps of Florida looking for where Adams, Hamilton, and Jefferson connected. The little girl wasn't that clever, but the answer was enough to clue him in. The Doctor would have taken longer, probably wouldn't have thought about NASA immediately, but he would have had the TARDIS trace the call and rescue the girl immediately.

* * *

The Doctor awoke slowly, it felt like it had been forever since he had last been conscious, and strangely enough he woke up in his bed on the TARDIS. He had never used this room, not once, he had thought it too… not him, but the window. The blessed window that showcased Gallifrey in all its glory before him. He stood up slowly, his body felt younger than he remembered… He almost tripped over his trainers as he walked to the window, it was showcasing an afternoon of Gallifrey, and he knew the TARDIS had done something stupid at that point.

"What did you do my sexy old girl?" he whispered, he put his trainers on and walked into an unfamiliar console room, "ah, but putting a new desktop theme on isn't a crime. You know that, activate voice interface mode for me, would you my sexy girl?" The TARDIS activated voice interface mode, and the Doctor was greeted by his tenth regeneration. He frowned.

"Now, now, I know the fight I put up about the default setting for the voice interface wasn't forgotten. I worked on repairing you for a week straight to get you to leave it be… So why are you displaying my last regeneration instead of the one I requested?" the Doctor chided sweetly, he looked over the backs of his hands and then back at his trainers, "I did regenerate though, didn't I? So why do I have the same hands?" He could see the faint scar marking where his right had been neatly sliced off, the piece where his DNA had been taken to create Jenny, and numerous other markings he had gotten tinkering with the TARDIS in that form. He looked at the reflection of himself on the console floor. "All of these marks indicate that I didn't regenerate… TARDIS dear, could you kindly explain what we are doing here, and why your controls are currently locked?"

"Voice recognized, controls unlocked. Welcome back Doctor, current date is-" the interface responded immediately. The Doctor bounded over to the door, the interface ending its answer as he opened the door stuck out his head to take a look at their current surroundings. He frowned and looked at his TARDIS strangely, honestly not really understanding the circumstances at all leading up to his TARDIS being where it was.

"Yes, we're in twentieth century, that was very obvious dear, I'm going to guess Florida judging by the heat and mugginess. Night time, obviously… there's something nagging at me though a certain spice in the air reminds me of… 1969? Brilliant! Still TARDIS dear, what we doing here?" he asked the TARDIS, he looked only a little cross at the moment.

"The Master is working on a case for you at the moment. It is imperative you remain inside the TARDIS for your safety," the voice interface replied, changing back to the Master's youngest form. The one he had fought to be the default so long ago, so it was still the default setting meaning… Someone had been speaking with his TARDIS that didn't care to look at the Master's younger incarnation, possibly even the Master himself. "Video footage is available… The Master has been pretending to be the Doctor's Eleventh incarnation for the past 98 TARDIS days, and has been following all rules set by the TARDIS. Also has two human companions with, all has gone according to plan… Mostly." The engines fired, going into stealth mode and landing somewhere else.

"Mostly? What's going out there?" the Doctor asked pulling up the TARDIS console screen. He checked the new coordinates, three months had passed, and they were now in…. Area 51? Bloody hell something interesting was going on, and he was missing all of it! "So there was an alien invasion, aliens that they can't remember after turning away from them? Ah, clever… Very clever… I see why you want to keep me in here now. Alright let's provide some backup, where's the Master at?" The TARDIS showcased his location on the map, "alright, you said there were three others in the report that traveled into 1969 with him, locate them on the map." The TARDIS scanners whirred and creaked as it worked the Doctor walked over to the closet, pulling out his blue suit with the rust colored pinstripes and changing into it quickly, throwing his favorite suit into a laundry bin.

"Locations found, Amy Pond located at Valley of the Gods, Utah. Rory Williams located at the Hover Dam, Nevada. Professor River Song located at New York City, New York," the voice interface relays as he returns to the console. The Doctor puts on his brainy specks remaining barefoot as he returns to the console.

"I need a perception filter… hmm, Sexy… do you still have those keys from the Master's last incident?" the Doctor smiled when one of the keys a small wavelength perception filter. He clipped on the perception filter, and noticed the TARDIS opening all the doors for the swimming pool. Two minutes later the woman he remembered as River Song stepped out toweling her hair dry, an irritated expression crossing her face until she saw him.

"Doctor?" she hesitated looking at the TARDIS console, then back to his face, "if you're here… then who is… Never mind, what are you going by right now?" The Doctor frowned, he pulled a lever threw a switch and the TARDIS was flying again.

"Doesn't matter, the TARDIS briefed me, and I don't like it at all… Creatures that you cannot remember seconds after you look away," the smile crossing the Doctor's face was nothing short of maniacal, "that's just cheating. Time to level the playing field, the Sonic in Koschei's pocket should respond when I do this…" He flipped a switch and saw the Master's eyes light up towards the TARDIS, the Sonic in his pocket flashing in response. "Alright Koschei knows we're here, TARDIS extend mental field filter out all mental suggestions." The Doctor threw on the parking brake and ran towards the door.

"_Theta, what in the name of Rassilon do you think you're doing? This is the enemy that wants you dead, get your arse back in the TARDIS before they get you to kill us all,_" Koschei whispered, almost as an afterthought, "_Oh, and Theta… did you save River?"_

"_Of course I saved River, have you no faith in me Koschei?"_ the Doctor smiled his direction then frowned at the silence creature standing in the corner of the room, "don't get to full of yourselves, because the Doctor is here. He will stop you, he always does, and he always will!" The alien that the Doctor had yet to identify simply stared, it felt angry though, the Doctor's mental shields kept the alien from reading his thoughts. The TARDIS boosted those shields and tapped into the alien's own mental ability to be forgotten and reversed it on the creature.

"The Doctor will die, and silence will fall," the creature growled out, "the Doctor will die, you will die, all companions will die. The ship… that TARDIS will blow up and the universe will be saved." The Doctor frowned at it, if he had his Sonic he would have made it mute.

"Doctor, take your time, and do it right. These creatures could kill all of mankind, make sure you stop them good 'n proper like," the Doctor told him, "_My apologies Koschei, you'll have to continue from here. I'll monitor the progress as best I can, but you have to remember… Oh yes… that's brilliant! I've got to go rewire part of the TARDIS, you'll have to hold your own. You'll see what I'm doing, it's just brilliant!_" The Doctor ran back into the TARDIS a manic grin painting his face. River raised her eyebrows at his expression, at least that's what he thought she was doing that about.

* * *

"Sweetie, is there a reason you're running around like a chicken with its head cut off?" River watched as the actual Doctor ran in and pulled up one of the floor panels, muttering in that bell tone language she could barely identify as High Gallifreyan. He was mad that man, and if he kept fishing around in there the way he was the TARDIS was going to…

"OW!" he bit out, well she couldn't be sure seeing as it still wasn't translated, but the tonality was sure right. The TARDIS had zapped the Time Lord for being so rough, "fine Sexy thing. River, could you check the TARDIS screen there for me? Sexy, if you could put your directions through…"

"Voice interface activated. Doctor, your plan will not work," the young man projected by the voice interface announced in monotone. The Doctor barely glanced at it as he continued working his way through the base wiring of the console.

"Sweetie… she's going to shock you again," River decided to point out. The voice interface made an irritated face at him, "are you even listening to either of us?"

"Not really… No, Sexy if you're not going to put up more of a fight some help would be lovely," he shouted sticking his face down into beneath the grills of the TARDIS again, "how can I boost the Mental translator into a memory shield without interfering with the Thermal Transmitters, Thermal couplings, and the Temporal stabilizers. River toggle that lever to your right, then flip that switch above there." River watched what the Doctor was doing skeptically. Why…

"What are you doing?" she tried again. The Doctor growled pulling out another set of wires, "Oh bloody hell, you're going to cancel out whatever it is about them that makes us forget. Your brilliant you are, and that's your idea?" She watched the lanky form of the Doctor disappear into piles of cables from the depths of the TARDIS. He started spouting techno babble explaining his plan when River turned her attention to the screen.

She already **knew** that whatever the Doctor was coming up with would challenge the already unsteady laws of physics and relatively, thus altering the memories of those involved. All she had to do was look over it when he got it working and tweak it into working properly. She smiled at the screen, the TARDIS was humming at her, agreeing with her idea to wait out his inventing phase along with ignoring the useless techno babble their darling Doctor was currently spewing explaining his actions. Currently… he just looked like a mad man in a blue box, which funny enough was all he ever claimed to be.


	8. Ring the Bell and Cross the Line

My apologies for the long wait, I've got a slightly massive project on my hands at the moment... My apologies for the Joker reference... and enjoy. Oh, and no, the cover image isn't actually mine, but I don't know who made it... So copyright on that to BBC.

LAST TIME: "Currently… he just looked like a mad man in a blue box, which funny enough was all he ever claimed to be."

**RING THE BELL AND CROSS THE LINE**

* * *

The Master sat there in a loose straightjacket in for about an hour trying to figure out how the Doctor was going to help them remember those creatures. He knew what it was that the Doctor intended to do, but he wondered how he was going to manage to pull it off. Then he returned his attention to the guards surrounding him, he smiled inwardly, with the Doctor awake he was under far less pressure to obey the rules the TARDIS had forced on him. He wondered just how long it would take the Doctor to corner him into a conversation, he didn't want to dwell on that at the moment he decided, a guilty mad smirk painting its way across his lips.

Amy and Rory were running for their lives, and he needed to get to work hypnotizing these men into building something that could help. They had started building a prison that would be the equivalent of placing him in an alternate dimension, he shouldn't have been surprised that these creatures considered the 'last remaining' Time Lord dangerous, the problem was he wasn't the Doctor, and he wasn't the last one either. That would cost them, he wasn't as forgiving the Doctor, and he was a hell of a lot more spiteful, not to mention he was smarter.

Canton had accepted his presence in his mind easily, and was overseeing preparations for his plans to add something to the Apollo capsule. He even brought an astronaut, Buzz Aldrin to Area 51 to question his knowledge of space and what could possibly happen on the moon. The NASA second in command astronaut, Aldrin's help was unessential to the plan, but it would be damn useful to have an insider on the Apollo program. The Master took great pride in answering his questions in riddles as he worked his way into the man's subconscious as well.

The Master waited, his body wanted to twitch free from its loose and still prison. Then he could easily leap into the Doctor's TARDIS and fly off somewhere else already. Whether the Doctor caught him or not… His prison wasn't completed fast enough for him of course, but it was completed. Canton was able to bring in both Amy and Rory alive, though they were both in body bags. Once the door was shut to his prison…

Rory mentioned something about 'those things need air holes' the Master resisted the urge to say that air holes in a body bag would release deadly toxins into the air as a corpse decomposed, Amy didn't need that image in her head after what she had told him though. He also resisted the urge to inform the Ponds that by the smell of those bags he and Amy hadn't been the first ones in those bags… Best not to do either of those things, the first would get him slapped, the second would likely get Canton shot. Or skewered if Rory ever found out… He suspected that the bags were at least wiped down with something to sanitize them at least.

As soon as he was out of the straightjacket, (he thought vaguely about a comic about clown when he thought about straightjackets…) he walked beside the TARDIS and snapped his fingers. The doors opened invitingly, and the pleasant overbearing hum of the TARDIS greeted him fondly. River was dancing around the console, her fingers racing across the keys, but where was the Doctor? The Master excused himself, and made his way into the Doctor's room to shave. He ran one hand over his chin and found the facial hair overly distracting unlike one of his past regenerations, the TARDIS helpfully supplied a decent razor for him.

"I'm glad that you decided to shave, that incarnation looks absolutely rubbish with a beard," the Doctor's voice came out sleepily, "I assume you found some sort of way to retaliate for their taking over the planet without either of us noticing?" The Master glared at him using the mirror, did the Doctor really think he was going to talk or nod his head to answer while shaving? The Doctor yawned and past transgressions aside the Master found the action quite… By Rassilon this was no time for those emotions! He finished clearing his jaw of the distractions it was causing.

"I heartily agree with the fact its rubbish on this one, but for entirely different reasons. How did your task go?" the Master set about as he washed the remaining shaving cream away. The Doctor tsk'ed at him, leaning against the closest wall.

"I was partially successful, those influenced by the TARDIS already will be able to remember them, which means companions will be able to. Especially Amy seeing how her memory was already impressive, but once that influence is weakened… Either by distance or by lack of traveling with the TARDIS this modification will wear off," the Doctor explained, "I've been able to test it using the phone I found with an image of the creature on it. Mind you it's not foolproof, but it's a start. While you will not remember what the creature looks like, you will remember the rest of what you were thinking besides its appearance."

"Sounds like you did well, I think I've got a solution for getting them off the planet in the meantime…" the Master adjusted his bowtie, "it involves using their own hypnotic suggestion against them. It will take care of the problem instantly, I'm not sure you'll entirely approve of the method, but it will be taken care of." The Doctor was frowning at him, but he wasn't doing much else at the moment.

"We'll talk about what's been going on later, the TARDIS assured me that there was no risk in leaving it be for now," the Doctor pushed off the wall, "time to go, 'Doctor'." The Doctor's wink his direction made him blush, so he wasn't about to live that down…

"Amy knows I'm not actually the Doctor you know, she also knows that you are… What's your plan?" the Master looked at the expression covering the other Time Lord's face and felt a slight chill run down his spine in anticipation.

"There's a reason everyone always called President Nixon 'tricky Dicky'," the Doctor flipped on the perception filter at his waist, the Master couldn't see the illusion it cast, "after you."

Amy watched as the Doctor, or rather the man pretending to be the Doctor returned. He had shaved off that rubbish beard, and was looking mildly presentable when she noticed that President Nixon had followed him out of the Doctor's room looking slightly confused. She looked and saw River looking mildly confused at the two of them, before she shrugged and went towards where the TARDIS usually kept the closet.

"So what do we know? We know they're everywhere… Not just a landing party, an occupying force, and they have been here a **very** long time. Nobody **knows** that because **no one** can remember them," the 'Doctor' started flipping various switches around the console, President Nixon looked at Canton with a more than confused expression.

"Agent Delaware, care to explain what in God's name is going on in here?" the President asked looking around, "Doctor, how can it be…"

"Bigger on the inside? Mr. President sir it just is, I don't really understand that part myself," Canton explained, there was an interested expression in the President's eyes, but somehow it just didn't really seem right to her, "Sir, just wait until you step back out of it." Amy watched the 'Doctor' smile at the console and realized that he knew about whatever was wrong with the President… He spoke in that bell tone language softly and she could see that the President was fighting an expression off his face.

"What did he just say?" the President's expression somehow managed to get to confused, "didn't he just say something? What do you mean by wait until I step out?" The door opened and the President stepped outside the TARDIS doors, and Amy watched the 'Doctor' hold in the laughter as the President stepped out looking at… Was that the space center?

"Sir, it's a spaceship, a time traveling spaceship," Canton explained off to the side. Amy stepped out, only half listening and wondering about the rocket in front of her. "That's Apollo 11, why are we at NASA?" The President was standing dumbfounded, or at least that's the air he was giving off.

"Apollo 11's your secret weapon?" River asked tentatively.

"No no, that would be silly," the 'Doctor' announced with a smile, "its Neil Armstrong's foot. If you're okay with that Mr. President?" The President turned, mouth slightly ajar before closing it to give a stern looking face.

"Whatever your doing better not jeopardize the mission 'Doctor', there are lives at stake here if you manipulate anything with those machines, or so I have been told," the President's face told her that he wanted to say more on the matter but was unable to.

"Of course not Lord President… I have done nothing that would endanger anyone involved with the space program," the 'Doctor' replied with a cheeky smile. Something told Amy that there was an inside joke somewhere there that begged to be answered.

* * *

River found the Doctor and his imposter's act rather amusing, the actual Doctor was a decent actor it appeared, or he knew enough about an American accent that he was able to do so without raising Canton's suspicions. Although she suspected that that last line was actually motivated by the Doctor's own concerns rather than the President's. She could also tell that Amy knew something was off, she was watching the banter between the two of them closely enough that the Doctor had to resort to some rather interesting stunts to remain unnoticed. Acting surprised about his own TARDIS, about being somewhere else when clearly he could read the screen or had prompted the whole trip…

It was endearing to watch the two Time Lord's interact so easily, and that no one but them would know it wasn't President Nixon there today. Rory on the other hand was entirely clueless, he was more or less confused on the fact that supposedly the President of the United States was in the TARDIS. He probably didn't even realize that Amy was watching everyone like a hawk.

As the imposter of the Doctor explained his plans he gave everyone except the actual Doctor a small chip in their hands to record their findings. The Doctor had the good sense to ask what the chips were, which in turn explained why he wouldn't need or couldn't have one. After which Amy and Canton were dropped off at an orphanage, so the imposter Doctor went ahead with installing something on the Apollo 11 Command Module. The actual Doctor monitored incoming signals and such behind River's back while Rory changed into an official looking suit.

"For once things are running along smoothly," the Doctor whispered in Nixon's voice, he raised it a bit for the next half of his statement, "so, how much of that do you understand Doctor Song?" The Doctor had to bite his tongue to keep from saying something more that much was obvious. River looked back at the man, the impossible man standing behind her.

"Actually its Professor Song, and I can't really read High Gallifreyan, which is what the screen is showing up here. I can read the simple characters, but not the swooping circles or the extravagant ones. Can't speak it at all, but the Doctor can," she added. A helpful hint that Rory was back in the room again, "so can anyone else from Gallifrey. I believe the Doctor knows even the archaic version of High Gallifreyan, one that was compared to Latin nowadays… Though I don't know of anyone else that can speak any of the dialects of Gallifrey right now." She wanted to ask him to teach her to read it, then the scanner on the TARDIS picked up a distress call from the imposter Doctor. The chip implanted in his hand had activated.

"I told you, I'm on a top secret mission for the President," the imposter called out, calmly he replied, "I sent him a message…" River nodded and Rory went to the door.

"Mr. President sir, right this way," Rory announced opening the door. The Doctor followed easily, his steps mimicking the same way the President steps in time, official and never nervous to be anywhere.


End file.
